How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World is an upcoming computer animated film, due to be released on March 1, 2019 in USA."Massive Layoffs at DreamWorks Animation". Big Cartoon News, January 24, 2015 The second sequel in the series and the third and final installment of How to Train Your Dragon trilogy will be directed and written By Dean DeBlois and produced by Bonnie Arnold. The film will be executive produced by Dean DeBlois and Chris Sanders. It will be produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Universal Pictures, making it the first DWA film to be distributed by Universal after its parent company NBCUniversal bought DWA in 2016. Plot As Hiccup fulfills his dream of creating a peaceful dragon utopia, Toothless’s discovery of an untamed, elusive mate draws the Night Fury away. When danger mounts at home and Hiccup’s reign as village chief is tested, both dragon and rider must make impossible decisions to save their kind. GALLAGHER, Brian. [http://movieweb.com/how-to-train-your-dragon-3-release-date-spring-2019/ How to Train Your Dragon 3 Delayed, Gets New 2019 Release Date] (December 2016) Cast *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Cate Blanchett as Valka *Craig Ferguson as Gobber *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs *Jonah Hill as Snotlout *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut *Kristen Wiig as Ruffnut *Djimon Hounsou as Drago Bludvist *Kit Harington as Eret *F. Murray Abraham as Grimmel the Grisly Deadline.com http://deadline.com/2017/11/how-to-train-your-dragon-3-f-murray-abraham-1202208367/ Anthony D'Alessandro, November 14, 2017 *Gerard Butler as Stoick’s spirit/Stoick the Vast (Cameo Role; Flashback) *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau *Nicholas Hoult *Bill Nighy *Orlando Bloom *Julianne Moore *Elisha Cuthbert *Katie Holmes *Barry Humphries *Ian McKellen *Martin Freeman *Donald Sutherland *Sean Bean *Christopher Lambert *Gwendoline Christie Soundtrack #Sticks & Stones - Performed by Jónsi #Where No One Goes - Performed by Jónsi #My Beloved Monster - Performed by Eels #Fall Again - Performed by Glenn Lewis #I'd Do Anything - Performed by Simple Plan #Beyond the Sea - Performed by Robbie Williams #Crocodile Rock - Performed by Nelly Furtado ft. Elton John #Shaggy, Where Are You? - Performed by Shaggy #Holla - Performed by Baha Men #Bug Hunt (Noisa Remix) - Performed by Skrillex #A Whole New World (Aladdin's Theme) - Performed by Regina Belle and Peabo Bryson #Circle of Life - Performed by Carmen Twillie and Lebo M. #Something There - Performed by Emma Watson & Dan Stevens & Ewan McGregor & Ian McKellen & Emma Thompson & Nathan Mack & Gugu Mbatha-Raw #Where the Dream Takes You - Performed by Mya #I Got a Rocket in My Pocket - Performed by immy Lloyd #We Just Wanna Party With You - Performed by Snoop Doggy Dogg Featuring JD #Painting the Roses Red - Performed by The Mellomen and Kathryn Beaumont #Get Up Offa That Thing (Ali Dee Remix) - Performed by James Brown #Seymour's Rap - Performed by Common #Upendi - Performed by Robert Guillaume, Ladysmith Black Mambazo, Liz Callaway, and Gene Miller Trivia *This is the first DreamWorks Animation film to be distributed by Universal Pictures. **It will also be Universal Pictures' second animated theatrical film released in March, after The Lorax in 2012. **This also marks DreamWorks Animation's first trilogy to have each installment distributed by a different studio over the years (Paramount distributed the first movie in 2010, and Fox distributed the second movie in 2014) *''How to Train Your Dragon 3'' would be DreamWorks Animation's film with numerous changes of release date. First, it was scheduled for release on June 18, 2016, which was later changed to June 17, 2016. Then, the release date was moved to June 9, 2017 until it was pushed back to June 29, 2018, which was later moved up to May 18, 2018, taking over the release date of Warner Animation Group's The Lego Movie Sequel. Finally, the release date was pushed back again to March 1, 2019. Whether if the film will change its release date once again or not remains unknown. Gallery to be added References External Links *How to Train Your Dragon 3 at Big Cartoon DataBase pl:Jak wytresować smoka 3 Category:How to Train Your Dragon films Category:Upcoming films Category:Sequel films Category:Movies Category:Upcoming Category:2010s films Category:2019 films Category:DreamWorks Sequels Category:How to Train Your Dragon